


Dream SMP Fic Prompts

by LuckyMagicBelle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dreamon, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Ghostbur, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Time Loop, Time Travel, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMagicBelle/pseuds/LuckyMagicBelle
Summary: A bunch of prompts and ideas for Dream SMP fics that I came up with (plus a few extra drabbles here and there). I probably won't ever write most of them, so I might as well share them. Each prompt title has the tags relating to it in parentheses.If you ever do end up using these, please comment with a link to the story, I'd love to see it.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Theseus (Time Travel)

Genres: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

TommyInnit has had a voice in his head since he was little-- someone who calls himself "Theseus". Theseus appeared a few days after Technoblade told Tommy the child-sanitized (happy-ending) version of the Myth of Theseus. The rest of the SBI assumes that the 'Theseus' they hear Tommy talking to is an imaginary friend.

Theseus is actually the future TommyInnit, who died on the Dream SMP (possibly in exile? Or to Technoblade's withers? Or-- you get the point). As Tommy grows older, he begins to hide Theseus's existence (so as not to worry the rest of his family), and so the others gradually forget about Theseus (not _forget_ as in lose all memories of him, but forget as in they stop thinking/talking about him). 

One morning, Theseus wakes up in control of the body and promptly has a massive mental breakdown because he's capable of moving on his own and feeling things for the first time in years. The rest of the SBI finds him hyperventilating in the corner of his room and do their best to calm him down, at which point Tommy wakes up and regains control. Thing is, Tommy wasn't aware when Theseus was in control of the body (unlike Theseus, who can see the world through Tommy's eyes and hear his thoughts). So basically, to everyone who isn't in the know, Tommy's having a mental breakdown, then stops mid-breakdown, looks up, and goes, "Wait, why am I on the floor? Why are you in my room? What happened?"

They have a few more accidental swaps, during which Tommy becomes more and more aware and Theseus panics less and less. They figure out how to switch at will, but Theseus is capable of forcefully taking over the body when he thinks Tommy is in danger. 

The SBI grow up, and Wilbur and Tommy move out to the greater Dream SMP. The Dream SMP, which is basically a minefield of triggers for Theseus. 

Yeah, it doesn't go well. 


	2. Blue (Ghostbur)

Genre: Humor

Ghostbur remembers everything. That doesn't mean that he's Alivebur, but the others wouldn't see a difference. So he pretends to forget.

Thing is, Tommy is still Ghostbur's little brother, and everybody's being pretty mean to Tommy. Ghostbur might have to fake obliviousness, but that doesn't mean he can't take some revenge. 

Aka, Ghostbur being the king of passive-aggressiveness while maintaining a innocent façade.

* * *

_"Wilbur," Dream says flatly, "What the fuck are you doing."_

_"Everyone's so sad all the time," Ghostbur says, letting the name slide for now. He can always take revenge for that later. "So I decided to give them blue to cheer them up!"_

_"Wilbur," Dream repeats, his voice strangled. "Wilbur, dyeing everything blue isn't-- I-- it's physically_ impossible--"

_Ghostbur hums cheerily. "My name's Ghostbur, not Wilbur. And you look like you could use some blue too!"_

_"No," Dream chokes out. "No thanks, I'm good, I'm fine--"_

_"Don't be silly, Dream!" Ghostbur slowly approaches him, his hands covered in blue dye and an evil glint in his eyes. **"Everyone needs blue."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional concept: Ghostbur has ghost powers (i.e. intangibility, invisibility). He puts them to good use.


	3. Dreamwalker (Dreamon)

Genre: Angst or Gen

Dream is a dreamwalker, capable of entering and interacting with the dreams of others. He's never told anyone about his ability, though he's come close a few times.

Then Fundy and Tubbo's exorcism backfires, and a dreamon traps Dream in his own mind, taking over his body and pretending to be Dream. The dreamon is unaware of its host's ability, and thus doesn't focus too much on mentally containing Dream. As long as Dream can't control the body, the dreamon doesn't care what he does. So every night, while the dreamon 'sleeps', Dream visits his friends' dreams and warns them about what's happening.

Problem is, it's going to take a while or anyone to believe him, since most people tend to forget their dreams when they wake up, or pass his warning off as another part of the dream.


	4. Chaos (Time Loop, Enemies to Friends)

Genres: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Friendship

Set towards the end of Tommy's exile. Tommy and Dream are both trapped in the same time loop that lasts about a week, ending after Tommy goes to sleep under Technoblade's house for the first time. It takes them a few loops to figure out that the other is looping as well, then a few more loops to stop trying to kill each other.

In the end, they become great friends and proceed to rain glorious chaos down upon the rest of the server, who are very confused but aptly terrified because Tommy and Dream are the _best_ prankster duo.


	5. Blaze (Hybrid)

Genre: General

Tubbo is a blaze hybrid, capable of absorbing all forms of heat energy and converting it into his own. He usually hides his hybrid features, so the only person who knows that he's a hybrid is Tommy, his best friend.  
Cue the Manberg Festival. Jschlatt orders Tubbo's execution. Tubbo and Tommy are terrified-- until Technoblade pulls out the fireworks.  
When Technoblade pulls the trigger, the firework to disappears as Tubbo absorbs it. Tubbo then proceeds to blow the concrete box to smithereens with the newly absorbed heat energy and runs.


	6. Chat

Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Humor, Gen

Everyone has a Chat-- voices-- in their heads. These Chats are capable of communicating with each other, but the characters cannot hear any Chats other than their own.

Honestly, there are a lot of drabbles you could go with in the universe of this prompt. A few ideas below:

1\. When one character gets seriously injured, dying alone in some remote area, the Chats work together to save them. 

2\. Everyone mysteriously switches Chats for a day. Cue server-wide panic.

3\. A Chat is trying to force their character to take care of themselves. The character refuses to listen, so Chat calls in backup.


	7. in which technoblade just really wants a nap

Genre: Humor

The Festival, except Technoblade is too tired to care about politics and peer pressure. He just wants a nap, man.

* * *

_"I want you to take him out," Schlatt hisses. Technoblade stares blankly at him._

_"Heh?" he asks blearily. So he's sleep deprived and running on like five cups of coffee, sue him. The thought of waltzing into enemy territory had kept him up the previous night._

_Schlatt throws his hands in the air. "I want you to kill him, Technoblade!"_

_So this cretin thinks he can order Technoblade around? Ha. "Nah," he deadpans, breaking down the fence with his axe. Tubbo gapes at him, eyes wide with surprise, and Technoblade makes an annoyed 'hurry up' gesture. He wants to go home and take a nap._

_"What--" Quackity splutters from his right. "You-- you can't just--"_

_Technoblade lazily swings the axe over his shoulder, eyeing him blandly. "Quackity, I am runnin' on two hours of sleep and five cups of coffee right now, okay, and the coffee was three hours ago, so the caffeine's really wearin' off. See, when people only get two hours of sleep, they also get this thing called sleep deprivation. And when I'm sleep deprived, my tolerance for bullshit is zero. Either you let us go, or I lop your heads off. Your decision."_


End file.
